Temptations
by PigTheOwl98
Summary: "Don't fucking tempt me, Granger." His voice was barely above a growl, making her eyes flutter. "Can't control yourself, Ferret?" His eyes grew harsh and cold. She knew she had won this argument. She smirked in a way that rivaled any Malfoy had done himself.
1. Re-encounter with a former face

It was May 2nd, 2001. It had been 3 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione Granger had struggled which of course, was understandable, given the fact that at such a young age she had had to say goodbye to several people who had made her who she was; Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore…..Fred.

Fred's death had been the hardest for her to comprehend. She was so used to being constantly at edge at the Burrow due to Fred and George's trials for their wizarding joke shop. Unfortunately, given the fact she never reacted well, she was targeted most often, the twins finding it hilarious when she started yelling profanities at all hours, definitely enjoying seeing the prudish Gryffindor princess getting so riled up.

Chuckling to herself, Hermione remembered the one time, the whole Weasley family (and Harry and herself) had gotten their revenge on the twins for the first time.

**"Guys are you ready?" Ginny whispered, not wanting the twins to overhear their plans.**

Molly nodded, handing Hermione the lozenge. All they had to do now was wait for the twins to come down with their new invention, it was something the twins had tested on everyone but Hermione so far which is why they all knew this would work.

"Mum, I hope you realise, I will have to swear to make this realistic, right?" Ron muttered.

Arthur was about to reply when Fred and George bounded down the stairs smirking.

"Hey, Hermione, try this. We decided that we would make you something to say thank you for not getting with our gormless brother here" Fred handed her a small chocolate, watching for her reaction as she put the small sweet in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, it's delicious! What is-?" Hermione's eyes widened as her face reddened and she fell to the floor choking as her face began to swell.

Molly rushed over after hearing the noise, "What have you done?!" She yelled at the boys.

Timidly, the twins told her they had only given her a mint chocolate. They had no idea what had made Hermione react in such a way, yes, it was more than a mint chocolate, but all that was supposed to happen was Hermione would start doing the Irish gig for 10 minutes.

"MINT?! SHE'S FUCKING ALLERGIC YOU FUCKING CRETINS. HOW COULD BE SO FUCKING STUPID?!" Ron screamed, his face bright red in the face. Running over to Hermione, he attempted to calm her down so they could give her a glass of water and a healing spell which would only work properly if she were still.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Fuck." George stuttered. Had they killed _**the**_** Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio?**

Meanwhile, Fred had crept to the corner of the room, a look of horror spread across his face. George stared at his brother, it had been his idea. It was his fault!

"Ginny dear, get me my wand and bring me a glass of water for Hermione." Molly told Ginny who immediately rushed out of the room, a terrified look on her face. 

**In less than a minute, Ginny was back, pressing Hermione down so Molly could perform the spell which would return Hermione to her normal health.**

At this point, Fred was sobbing and George looked just as troubled, who both sighed with relief when Hermione sat up, unable to stop laughing. Ginny had joined in as well as Molly and Ron.

Seeing their confused faces, Hermione explained she wasn't actually allergic to mint, her convulsions had only been due to a lozenge Molly had given her. It was then explained that the whole family had been in on it and were sick of the twins constantly testing their products on them.  


Hermione struggled to contain her laughter as she walked along the muggle street. That was just before everything had happened. That was before everyone she loved had been affected by it. The war was something everyone appeared to be getting over. Everyone except her. Even George had begun to laugh and joke again. Granted it had been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts, it still hurt her.

Sighing, she pushed open the door and walked over to the bar. Still, tonight, she would drink. She would drink until she couldn't even remember her own name. This had been her plan for the past two years. It was her tradition to drink on the anniversary of her friends' deaths. Harry had wanted to come with her each year, but he had understood that she would rather be alone on this night when she sent him to the wrong bar last year. That didn't make it easier for him to accept the fact that his best friend was hurting so much. Ron had also offered to accompany her but she knew that Ron would tell her to slow down on her drinks, meaning she would not get drunk. So she purposefully had not responded to his owls regarding the matter.

"The usual please, Bryan." Hermione said as she took off her coat, hanging it on her arm. "Is my usual table free?"

The bartender poured her usual drink, a Tia Maria and coke before sadly shaking his head. "I tried 'Mione. But when I told him it was reserved, he sat down anyway. I'm sure if you go explain to him, he'll move. I mean, I would kick him out, but.. the bar's lost a lot of customers recently, and, well.. he tips well…" He looked a bit sheepish when he handed over the drink.

Hermione sighed. Grabbing her drink, she decided she would introduce herself to this man. Perhaps he would be interesting to talk to. After all, it had been a while since she spoke to a muggle other than her parents.

She turned the corner, wondering if the occupant of her usual booth would be attractive or not when she stopped and almost dropped her drink.

"What in God's name are you doing here?!" She hissed, creeping forwards with a frown. "You do realise this is a muggle bar?!" 


	2. Sexual Healing

a/n: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. I thought of the next chapter, but then changed my mind, and then changed my mind again. It was a never ending circle of uncertainness. And FINALLY, I think I'm happy with this chapter.  
Thank you ShadowXMoonlight, you will always be my favourite person; my first reviewer

_**"What in God's name are you doing here?!" She hissed, creeping forwards with a frown. "You do realise this is a muggle bar?!"**_

His head sprung upwards. He recognised that voice from anywhere. After 6 years of tormenting the owner of the voice, it was impossible to forget it despite not seeing the proprietor since the Battle itself. It terrified him to see how much Hermione had matured physically in that time. Or perhaps he just hadn't noticed during the final years of Hogwarts. She looked, dare he say it, attractive. The outfit she wore was something he could never have seen former Granger wearing; a tight periwinkle blue shirt, tight black pencil skirt and 5 inch black heels with her hair tied back professionally. Draco knew that she had made her way here straight from work at the ministry.

"Granger?" His voice sounded croaky and his eyes stung from the tears that had escaped only an hour before. He was having a bad enough day, without the addition of a fight with little Miss Bookworm. He sighed, an evident sign of admitting defeat, ready for whatever foul words left his former enemy's mouth.

Hermione's heart melted at the sign of him looking so sullen. If she had thought he looked bad during their 6th year, this wasn't much better which confused her tremendously. The war had finished years ago. Obviously, he still had some demons, just like she did. Perhaps he had matured, she thought to herself. Maybe now they could be friends.

"Really, Draco? I'd have thought we had matured enough to call each other by our first names. We're not first years anymore." She stated as she slid into the booth. "Is everything okay?" She couldn't help the mothering instinct that she had. Of course, she knew they had been former enemies but, there was no point dwelling on the past. She could put their petty arguments behind her if he could do the same.

Draco had certainly not been expecting kindness from the Gryffindor. It unnerved him but he figured if she could be pleasant, he could attempt to be also.

He snorted. "If everything was okay, do you honestly think I would be sitting here on my own, ruining my brain cells with alcohol?" He responded. "For the brightest witch of our age, you really can be stupid at times, Granger." He smirked, letting his hand run through his platinum blonde locks.

"And here I was thinking that you would tell me to bugger off. I thought you'd say something about the fact my sitting here with you is repulsive." She frowned. There was the smirk she had always remembered from school but something was different.

"Why's that Granger?" He tilted his head to the side, much like a confused dog.

"I'm the Mudblood Queen." She realised what was different. He was looking at her like an actual person. If this situation had occurred seven years previously, he would have spat in her face, and demanded she leave his booth at once. What was holding him back now?

His eyes grew hard and his hands clenched into fists. "Don't call yourself that." His voice was hard and unfriendly. His breathing was deep and it appeared that he was trying to control his anger. Something was troubling him. "Granger, don't ever call yourself that." His eyes were suddenly pleading and full of hurt and desperation.

Hermione was incredibly confused. Over the years, Malfoy had called her that more times than she could count. The name didn't hurt her anymore, she had proven her worth during the war and she simply laughed at those who still believed in Voldemort's views. After all, it had been discovered that their 'Dark Lord' had been a half blood. "Malfoy, what happened to you?" Her eyes searched within his as she leaned over the table to attempt to figure out just that.

"War changes people. Being within the Dark Lord's inner circle showed me that blood means nothing." He shook his head, his hand gripped around his drink while the other ran through his hair. "We were following a half-blood who wanted all witches and wizards to be purebloods. How fucking ridiculous is that?! You showed me that you don't need to be pureblooded to be fan-fucking-tastic with magic." He chuckled to himself, his head lifted to search for her eyes. "I remember coming home at Christmas break during our first year and spending the entire time complaining about you. My father was furious that I had been beaten at everything at everything, by a muggle-born no less, but mother found it adorable. She thought I had a crush on you. Father ended up storming out of the room and mother sat me down and asked me what you were like and why I thought I hated you so much. Of course, at the time, I was incredibly prejudiced so when we came back for school in January, I ended up tormenting you more because I was terrified about the fact I had a crush on you." He grimaced. He had no idea why he had just told her that he had previously had a crush on her. It would probably make their conversation uncomfortable but to his surprise, she laughed. It was a beautiful laugh that shook her entire body, leaving him mesmerised.

"So the Slytherin Prince had a crush on the Gryffindor Golden girl?" She chuckled, her eyes glistening as she remembered her past. "My mother did the exact same thing as yours, mind you, I had spent all Christmas during our Sixth year talking about you. It was evident that something was going on with you, I mean, you lost all that weight and you looked so close to death. I was worried for you, despite us being enemies. My mother knew I had a thing for you. I'm not sure how she knew but she knew you were different because apparently whenever I spoke about Harry and Ron, I never got a little crease here," she stroked the space between her eyebrows before shrugging. " I don't know how that's a tell-tale sign of me having a crush on someone but mum was right. My dad got so angry at her because he thought she was encouraging me or something. I don't think he realised that I had spent the summer before fifth year owling Viktor Krum and that the boy had been my first boyfriend." She laughed before sighing with relief. Hermione had tracked down her parents in Australia only 6 months after the fall of Voldemort and had been able to undo the obliviate spell with ease. At first, her parents had been cautious of their daughter as she had used her magic against them but once it had been explained that she had no choice, their family became closer. Jean and Mark had moved back to the UK, choosing to buy a nice little cottage in Cornwall. She had been worried that once the spell had been reversed, her parents wouldn't trust her or want to move back to England.

"Granger, you know, sixth year wasn't too long ago. You might still have that crush on me." He smirked before attempting to smoulder her.

"You wish, Malfoy. Anyway, what are you drinking? I'll get you another." She grabbed her empty glass, as well as his and made to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll get them. My drink's probably out of your price range, after all you're dating the Weasel." He spoke over his shoulder as he walked towards the bar.

"Malfoy!" She shouted before realising he couldn't hear her, she added, "You don't know what I'm drinking." She sighed before she realised this night could become interesting if he got her something with a high content of alcohol. She knew from past experience that she was a frisky drunk and she had no idea if he would use this to his advantage.

Draco returned five minutes later with a tray of 6 drinks, 3 for him and 3 for her. As he sat down, he said, "Right, I have no idea what these drinks are, I merely asked the bartender to give me 6 drinks for people who used to be enemies and aren't anymore but are still cautious of each other and here we are." He handed over the tray and let her choose her first drink.

An hour later, 8 empty glasses on the table, Hermione was stuttering over her words after quickly downing her first 3 drinks, then buying another round of what Draco had previously purchased before easily drinking those in the same rapid speed. Draco had yet to finish his first 3, finding it more amusing to listen to the woman in front of him talking about how irritating she had found Ron and Harry in school. Hermione had decided that as Draco hadn't been drinking his drinks at a rapid enough speed, she would drink them for him.

"You know, Draco, I don't know why you used to slick back your hair, you looked bloody ridiculous. It always looked better when you didn't; you looked less like a piece of ice." Hermione stated.

Malfoy was trying so hard not to burst into laughter when she noted a jukebox in the corner of the bar. Her eyes lit up like a young child on Christmas day, as she sprung up, grinning like an idiot.

"My parents used to have one of these in our kitchen. I spent many Saturday mornings dancing around with a broom." She giggled as she pulled the band from her hair, letting her hair fall around her shoulders and chest. Draco's eyes widened when he saw how soft and straight her hair was now, rather than the bushy mess it had been in the past.

Hermione, unaware of the fact Draco couldn't take his eyes off her, skipped towards the jukebox before standing for a few moments trying to pick her favourite song.

Meanwhile, Draco was sat at the booth, watching her. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew he was screwed. If Hermione attempted to flirt with him, he would not be able to control himself. She was evidently now an attractive woman, with perfect curves and hair that he just wanted to run his hands through. Groaning, he gripped his glass and shut his eyes tightly. He refused to imagine his childhood nemesis in compromising positions. Not for the reasons of her blood or anything petty like that, more that it would definitely make the evening tense. That was because he would constantly be picturing her nude and moaning his name and he knew, he just knew, that if he did allow his mind to wander and she was a frisky drunk, he would not be able to contain himself and he would end up taking advantage of her. He was a Malfoy. They did not take advantage of drunken women. 

Suddenly, music erupted, echoing around the room. It tore Draco from his thoughts and he frowned, trying to figure out what the song was. He knew it would be muggle music but he went to muggle bars quite regularly recently, unfortunately, he had no idea who this was but he could tell Hermione was enjoying herself; she was swaying her hips, thrusting her hands into her hair and mouthing the lyrics. He couldn't rip his eyes from her body. Fuck. Controlling himself was going to be so difficult.

Hermione's eyes caught Draco's and she rushed over, grabbed his hand and pulled him by the jukebox. She began swaying her hips in a very sensual way, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Singing along, Hermione pressed her body against Draco's forcing him to dance against her as she did.

_**And honey, I know you'll be there to relieve me, the love you give to me will free me.  
If you don't know the thing you're dealing, Oh I can tell you darling, it's sexual healing.  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cause you do it right**_

Hermione found herself pressed against Draco, their lips mere inches apart. Her breathing rapidly increased and she was fairly sure Malfoy could feel her heart beating against her chest which was crushed against his.

"Granger, we shouldn't." Draco's breath mingled with hers as his lips ghosted against hers as he mumbled. She shivered as she relished in the closeness of their bodies.

"I know" She muttered back before pressing their lips together.


	3. Drunken adventures

a/n; I am an awful person. I know. Sorry to all nearly 50(!) followers about the lack of updates, I merely have the excuse of being incredibly busy and not being able to get to a computer to type up the handwritten chapters I've written while travelling to and fro from work and London seeing friends. I hope to have another chapter uploaded before Monday as I have them all written, I just need to type them up. Again, I am SO SO sorry.

**"I know," She muttered back before pressing their lips together.**

Draco groaned as Hermione bit his lower lip, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her tiny frame. As his tongue licked her lip, Hermione gasped, allowing Draco the space to slide his tongue into his partner's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Hermione raked her hands through Draco's soft, platinum hair, pulling his head closer. Chuckling, Draco let his hands wander over his former enemy's figure, adoring the curvature of her waist and her behind. His hands rested on her behind as she moaned into his mouth.

Awkward coughing alerted the couple of another presence, bringing the two adults back to reality. They had forgotten they stood in a muggle bar, thankfully to the side, in a dark neglected corner. Hermione broke the kiss, rested her forehead against Draco's and breathed in deeply. After a moment, Hermione stepped away, still staring at Draco before running her hands through her frizzy, unmanageable curls, smiling and turning around.

"Well, this is new, my dear." Bryan jested as he waggled an eyebrow, holding a tray of empty glasses.

Hermione frowned, and looked back at the subject of the conversation who merely stood with a smirk on his face, scowling, Hermione turned back to the bartender.

"It is definitely not what you think, Bryan. We were merely reintroducing ourselves. You see, we used to go to school together and haven't seen each other in a while. So thank you, but no thank you for your...inappropriate eyebrow waggling. We will not be doing anything of the sort." She nodded firmly, before storming off to the table.

Holding back laughter, Draco whispered as he too walked past the elder man, "Not that I don't want to. She's a very stubborn woman." Bryan grinned. He had spent so much time over the past few years attempting to set Hermione up with someone, it would be a waste for such a lovely, gorgeous girl like her to be single. Of course, she refused to go on a blind date and said she had no time for dating anyway as she was very busy at work, trying to win rights for some animals or something.

Shrugging, he smiled as he gripped his tray and placed more empty glasses on it. She may have just found her distraction.

Back at the table, Hermione sat, with her eyes closed and her head back against the seat of the booth. Sighing, she questioned why on Earth she had allowed herself to be kissed by Draco sodding Malfoy! Or had she kissed him first? She was unsure and she didn't know if she wanted the answer.

"Granger, I'm going to go. This has been...interesting. We definitely should not do this again." He frowned, standing up and making to leave when a small, female hand gripped around his left arm, grazing over the fabric of his forearm. He froze. His forearm was off limits. It had caused him so much pain over the past years and he seriously regretted having it done, after all, where was the supposed Dark Lord now? Dead. And now, Draco was left with the burden of being alone. His mother...unfit and unwell mentally and he didn't even want to think of his father. It was a sore topic.

"Malfoy, don't go." Her eyes brimming with tears as her mouth began to tremble. "I-I just need company tonight." She mumbled before tears leaked down her face. Leaning forwards, Hermione attempted to hide her face with her thick locks, but Draco had already seen all he had to. Grabbing his drink, he shuffled out of his booth before standing at the edge of the table, staring at her, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to but he couldn't just leave her. Not in this state. Groaning, he thrust a hand into his hair, dishevelling it.

Hermione sniffled, peering over her eyelashes. The booth opposite her was now empty and his drink was gone, as was he. Little did she know that he was stood, having a mental argument with himself about whether to help her. Suddenly, she felt warm hands circling her waist, pushing her gently over as a body sat down next to her, sharing its heat with her. Sitting up straight, she wiped away her tears, attempting to look like the girl she once was; full of glory and pride.

"Hermione," A soothing male voice murmured inches from her ear. "Hermione, it's okay, just please. Stop crying." His voice was calming and so unlike the former Draco Malfoy but alas she could not help but fall into the spell of his words, she felt powerless. The hands gripping her softly let go and Hermione found herself automatically missing the heat they emitted and was about to express her displeasure of the action when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards a body, and another arm wrapping itself around her shoulders, pressing her weary head against a chest which she innocently snuggled into, as if it were natural. His hand curled itself into her hair and gently caressed her scalp, calming her thoroughly. Taking a deep breath, Hermione summoned all her Gryffindor bravery before sitting up and staring into the orbs of stormy grey lust.

"Draco. Kiss me." She breathed. Her eyes closed as he gingerly pressed his lips against hers, her hands coiling into his hair as his gripped both sides of her face. Pulling back, Draco's face furrowed. He was confused. It was as if she didn't mind that he had been a Death Eater and she had been part of the Order of the Phoenix. They were complete opposites of the spectrum and yet he could see clear wanton in her eyes just as he was sure he was reflecting the emotion. Hermione lifted her pencil skirt slightly so she could easily manoeuvre herself onto Draco's lap. Straddling him, she pressed her chest against his before nibbling at his earlobe. "Draco," she purred. "Take me."

Three words. Three fucking words. It was all it took for the unravelling of Draco's control. With a hiss, he apparated them to his bedroom in his flat. Rolling over, Draco pressed himself against the woman he longed for and had since perhaps the beginning of their Hogwarts education. Kissing his way along her jawline, he ran his hands down her arms before gripping her wrists and pulling them above her head, holding them in place with one hand. "Hermione. I've wanted you for so fucking long." She squirmed underneath him, relishing in the idea of someone wanting her. It had been a while. "Now, now, little miss know-it-all. Stay still or I'll stop." He smirked knowing that that she wouldn't allow him to stop.

Using his other hand to undo her shirt buttons, he replaced the fabric he undid with his mouth causing Hermione to mewl as he sucked the skin just above her breasts. Arching up towards him, her eyes closed shut, she grabbed the sheets around her. "Draco," She gasped. "Oh Draco." Running her hands across his sculpted back, she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. This meant her skirt had been forced up, exposing her underwear, her heels pressing into his backside but Draco had yet to notice as he pulled her up into a sitting position after having enough of her shirt buttons. Untucking her purple shirt, he grazed her skin with his fingers causing her to shiver. His hands tugged her shirt over her head and his eyes fixated on her torso. A black lace bra covering her modesty. Engrossed, his fingers skimmed over her pale flesh before circling her nipples through the thin fabric. Moaning, Hermione pressed herself into his hands more and pulled her arms forcefully out of Draco's grip. Using her new found freedom, she pulled Draco's shirt out of his trousers and ripped it off his body, sending buttons flying in every direction. Running her hands over his chest, her hands accidentally ran over his nipple causing him to jerk up towards her and growl deeply.

Gripping her strongly around the waist, he picked her up and threw her backwards onto the bed, leaving her knees and below dangling off the bed. With a smirk, he kissed her through her bra before trailing downwards, stopping at her navel. Smirking up at her, he dipped his tongue in, swirling it around. He winked at her before carrying on his descent, nibbling, sucking and kissing, leaving his mark all over her soft skin. His mouth terminated its torture when it came to the obstacle of Hermione's skirt. His hands ran up Hermione's thighs causing a feeling of tenseness to pool just south of Draco's chin. Feeling his breath so close to her area of need drove her insane and she almost lost it just imagining what he would be doing in mere moments. Wanting to distract Hermione whilst his fingers searched for the zipper on her clothes, he kissed his way up to her neck before biting and sucking on her pressure point, forcing Hermione to rake her nails down Draco's back.

"Draco?" She stammered. Thinking she was merely moaning his name, he carried on his actions but when she grabbed him by the hair roots and pulled him up to her face, he had no choice but to comply. "Draco, I need the loo." She blushed.

Angrily, he hissed at her, "now?!" Honestly! This woman had a nerve! They were so close to sex and she needed to empty her bladder. She could not have worse timings, he thought to himself but he knew that if he didn't let her go, she would simply complain for the next 10 minutes. "Fine." He spoke against her lips before getting up and offering her his hand, helping her get up. Pointing to his en suite, he sat on the bed whilst he waited.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hermione stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was flushed, her lips swollen and her body littered with bruises. Brushing a hand through her hair, she unknotted her hair as she knew Draco loved to grip onto it. Unzipping her skirt, she stepped out, happy that she had shaved her legs that morning in the shower. She sat on the toilet and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

10 minutes turned into 15 and Hermione had yet to leave the bathroom, getting worried, Draco knocked on the door. "Hermione?" He tapped on the door louder. "Hermione, I'm coming in." Pulling his wand out of his trouser pocket, he muttered the unlocking spell and barged in. The sight would have been hilarious if the two had not been in the midst of love making. Hermione had fallen asleep. Whilst sitting on the toilet. Chuckling, Draco wrapped an arm under her knees and another around her armpits before placing her on his bed. Pulling her underwear back up for her, he smiled at her sleeping form. She truly was beautiful. Unbuckling her heels, he dropped them to the floor before disappearing into his wardrobe to find a shirt for her to wear. He grabbed the first t-shirt he saw and gently pulled it over her head before pulling her limbs through the arm holes. Pulling back the duvet, he picked up his guest and settled her in there and later wrapped her in the comforting material. Smiling, he smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her nose softly before disappearing out of the room to sleep in the guest bedroom.


	4. Two can play that game

a/n: 93 people have either reviewed, favourite or followed and I feel so humbled. Thank you ever so much for that everyone. You keep me writing this. It's my best friend's birthday today (17th August) so I decided I'd give her another chapter as an extra birthday present

_**Smiling, he smoothed back her hair from her face and kissed her nose before disappearing out of the room to sleep in the guest bedroom.**_

Hermione awoke with a start and stretched out her arms. She had slept better than she had since she was a child. Her head pounded a bit, groaning she faintly touched her forehead and closed her eyes in pain. A thought came to her as she realised the silky comfort she had slept in was not in fact anything she would buy nor any of her friends. Maybe Bryan had taken her back to his flat because she had been too intoxicated. Sighing, she pulled back the covers and made to get out of the cocoon of warmth when she noticed her attire. How is it she ended up wearing a Slytherin t-shirt?! With eyes wide, she remembered whom she had spent her night with. Draco sodding Malfoy. She had gone home with the Slytherin Prince. With a groan, she fell forwards, pressing her face into the bed, attempting to remember what had occurred the night before. Consoling herself, she figured that if anything had happened, she wouldn't have slept alone but it did worry her that she had woken up wearing something completely different and that her other clothes had been strewn over the floor as well as some male clothes that could only have belonged to Draco sodding Malfoy.

Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, Hermione stood up, straightened down her hair, attempted to lengthen the t-shirt she was wearing before strolling confidently towards the door and swung it open to find Draco Malfoy about to knock. He wore nothing but dark blue plaid pyjama bottoms, hung dangerously low on his hips. Swallowing loudly, Hermione ripped her eyes from his form and to his face.

"Malfoy." She coughed. Feeling awkward after remembering the events of the night before, she blushed "Can I help you?" Stammering, she shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Believe it or not, I just came to offer you breakfast." Draco raised an eyebrow and threw an arm around the door frame, making his muscles flex.

Seeing Hermione's obvious attraction to him, he smirked and blew her a kiss. Winking, he felt amused as he saw her blush and turn away almost immediately whilst storming through the door frame down the corridor, muttering to herself.

"Granger," he called out, "it's the other way." Chuckling, he watched as she stomped past grumbling about rich bastards who had far too many corridors. Following her, he watched as she met his house elf Ditty. Ditty was a lovely house elf, always striving to make him happy. Of course, he knew that was what she was supposed to do but she was fair to herself which he loved about her. She even allowed him to pay him a galleon a year and to give her Christmas day off. He had tried to get her to change out of her pillowcase but she would have none of it and ended up punishing herself.

Hermione found the kitchen with ease after a little point in the right direction by the man of the house and was about to enter when a house elf greeted her.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" The small creature confidently said, smiling widely up at the woman.

"Oh my goodness! Hello! My name is Hermione and I would love for you to call me that!" Hermione smiled down at the elf and offered her hand for it to take. Whilst talking, Hermione inspected the well being of the elf. It had no scars, cuts, bruises or bandages wrapped around it's skin which definitely made her happy. After all, she was still fighting for house elf rights and S.P.E.W had yet to work, unfortunately.

"Miss Hermione, I am Ditty and I would like to make you breakfast." Ditty bowed and ushered Hermione into the kitchen, sat her down on the breakfast bar and waited for her to make up her mind about what she wanted to eat.

"Oh no, Ditty! I couldn't possibly!" Hermione graciously refused the help of the elf and began searching through the cupboards for a mug for coffee. It was all she could stomach right now. Reaching up to the highest cupboards, she had yet to realise that not only was her shirt riding up, but also that Draco was watching from the doorway.

"Ditty," Draco called and when his house help ran over, incredibly excited to see him he spoke "Ditty, could you pick me up a few things from Diagon Alley? I've made you a list and I don't think I'm going to," his eyes drifted to Hermione and her bare legs, groaning, he carried on his sentence, "have enough time to do all the things I need to today. Thank you" He smiled down at Ditty and gave her his list and a pouch of galleons.

Immediately after Ditty disapparated, Draco smoothly walked up behind Hermione and pressed his body against hers in the pretence of getting two mugs out of the top shelf of the cupboard. Feeling her shudder, he breathed into her ear,

"Hermione," in an instant, Hermione's body and brain reacted to the way her Christian name slid off his tongue. It was enthralling and it made her tilt her head up towards his. His lips now grazing over her ear lobe "would you mind awfully," as he spoke, his tongue darted out and licked her earlobe experimentally, feeling her fall against him slightly, he grinned mentally knowing he had done what he set out to do; prove to himself that she did in fact have a thing for him. "Moving over? You're in the way of the cutlery and I need a spoon for the coffee." He smirked against her face before pulling back so she could move. Frowning, she flicked her hair away from her eyes and stared at him before an idea sprung into her mind. If he could play, so could she. She was no longer the Gryffindor prude. She could do what she needed to, to prove a point. And this was definitely an occasion to do so.

Smiling, she picked herself up and sat on the counter of the kitchen, her legs dangling off the side, directly in the way of the cutlery draw, yet again.

"Oh, of course, _Draco," _She purred, flicking her hair over her shoulder and then running her hands through it before allowing her hands to continue their descend down her figure, brushing across her lips, jawline, shoulders, chest, hips, thighs. Staring at him, she bit her lip and let her hands run the same course upwards. 

Scowling, Draco realised what the little minx was attempting to do; seduce him to get her own way and then leave him high and dry. There was no way he'd be getting a spoon unless he played her at her own game. He would make her break.

"But dear, you're in the way." He glanced down at the drawer, which her legs were still covering. He inched closer, he was now dangerously close to her. "I could..." he ran his fingers over her thigh just below where her sleeping attire covered. "Move your legs myself." He smirked, watching her eyes flash with panic but the panic was quickly replaced by determination as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pinning him to the counter and herself.

Running a hand through his hair, she smiled almost too sweetly at him, "Oh dear. Looks like you did, indeed." Her mouth ghosted along his jawline, making his anatomy south of his pyjamas react desperately. Deciding this was it, she moved her lips up to his.

Both participants were now breathing heavily as Draco closed the space between their lips he grabbed her arms and thrust them behind his head before grasping her by the waist and hoisting her onto his hips. Groaning as their kiss deepened, he slammed her into the fridge next to the drawer of cutlery, with one hand grasping her bum and the other roaming along her body, Draco kissed her neck, biting and sucking at her pressure point before pulling away, pressing his forehead against hers and carrying her over back in front of the cutlery drawer.

"Well, I must say Granger, that was delightful. But I must get on" He murmured, kissing her on the forehead, he tapped her gently on the nose with a teaspoon. Grinning at her, he turned away and began making the coffees.

Still panting desperately after that kiss affected her more than it should have, she stared in amazement at the blonde man before sighing and sitting back on a chair.

Telling him her order of a white coffee, no sugar and a slice of toast with a piece of fruit, she sat, sipping her coffee, watching him whizz round the kitchen. Not knowing where this sense of niceness had come from, she was unsure if he would suddenly turn nasty and laugh as he tipped her coffee all over her hair. She would like to think that his adult Draco was mature and keen to make up for all the wrongs he had done, but that mischievous glint in his eye and that smirk that was the same as it had always been said that perhaps he was still that naughty little boy craving attention and love from his parents.

After their awkward breakfast filled with silences and loud gulping of their hot drinks, Hermione stood up.

"Well, I best get going. I mean, after I've changed, of course." She grimaced at the Slytherin t-shirt which she would never ever wear again.

"Of course!" Draco replied, "I'll walk you to your room." She smiled softly and placed her plate and mug in the sink.

Once back at the bedroom door, Hermione was about to go in when Draco's hand touching her arm stopped her.

"Granger, wait." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his hair as he tried to put his comment the best way he could without making her sound like a prostitute. "About last night... I.. um.. I would like to apologise for my actions and if you felt like I was pressuring you or something. I don't know, I'm just sorry for all of that behaviour." He looked away, embarrassed and added "Oh Christ. And this morning. That was bang out of order of me, sorry. " He turned swiftly and walked down the corridor.

What the fuck was that about?! Hermione thought to herself. The confident Draco sodding Malfoy had been hot and exhilarating but this weedy, pathetic man was exhausting and did absolutely nothing for her. In fact, she felt sorry for him. Her. Felt sorry for him! How times had changed.

Opening the door, she surveyed the room for her clothes. Quickly pulling Draco's shirt off, she pulled on her work clothes from the day before and attempted to sort out her hair. To no avail, she decided to borrow something of Draco's and transfigure it into a hairband. Seeing his sock, she muttered a quick scourgify spell to clean it and easily transformed it into a hair tie so she could keep her hair from her face. Looking at herself in Draco's full mirror, she admitted she definitely looked good in her form fitting work outfit. Sighing, she disapparated back to her flat to clean herself up properly. She had no idea what her friends would think if they found out so she would make sure that didn't happen!

No more than 2 minutes after Hermione left, Draco knocked on her door, asking her if she wanted a shower. With no response, he opened the door and found it empty. His heart sank. Feeling like she regretted everything that had happened between him, he sighed. The polite thing to do would to have said thank you and goodbye, which was the least he expected from Hermione sodding Granger!

Angrily, Draco sat on his bed only to fit his shirt he had lent her to sleep in folded neatly. Unfolding the clothing, he caught a smell of her perfume. Apple and cinnamon. It had been his favourite smell since his first year at Hogwarts, coincidentally the day he had met her. Perhaps his mother had been right when he was little. He did, in fact, have a crush on Hermione. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone but it was there, right there.


End file.
